beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 01
Fragment of the Star (星の欠片) is the first episode of Metal Fight Beyblade 4D and the 257th epsiode of the Beyblade anime. It aired in Japan on April 3, 2011 at 8:30 on TV Tokyo. Preview was after Ending of Metal Fight Beyblade Episode 102/MFE 51 and had a Sneak Peek at the New Opening. Synopsis It is the dawn of another day. A new Star Fragment, similar to the one that created the original Pegasus and L-Drago, has entered the Earth's atmosphere. Yuki, a young astronomer, is keen to see the mysteries behind the Star Fragment and unlock it's secrets. Before the Star Fragment collides with the earth, it explodes and sends beams of light across the world. Yuki and his Beyblade, Mercury Anubius, are hit by one of the beams of light and sent flying. After getting up, Yuki notices his Bey is shining and begins some research. However, there are some that have the same views but for a different purpose, The Black Sun and his apprentice, Johannes. Elsewhere, Madoka is fixing Gingka's Galaxy Pegasus who was badly damaged during the battle against the Spiral Core. All of a sudden, a beam of light similar to the one that hit Yuki's Bey hits Pegasus. The results are the same with Pegasus shining. The next day, Gingka and Kenta are at a local Beyblade tournament. With Kenta continuously defeating his opponents, Gingka bursts out cheering, despite the fact it is against the rules as he is commentating the match. Several rule violations later, Kenta is announced the winner of the tournament and is given a trophy. Upon reaching the B-Pit, Gingka lets loose with excitement at his newly fixed Bey and thanks Madoka, who was sleeping. Upon awaking, Madoka tries to explain what happened the night before but Gingka and Kenta run out, already deciding to have a battle. While outside Gingka notices a bow arrow flying at Madoka and almost hits her. The arrow contains a challenge note from an anonymous person. Gingka quickly accepts despite not knowing who the challenger is. Gingka and co arrive at a beach only to be greeted by Kyoya and Benkei who are on a boat in the beach's pcean. Before long, A battle breaks out between Gingka and Kyoya who wish to settle the score once and for all. Rock Leone appears to be stronger than ever and ends up throwing boulders at Pegasus. Back on the island, Gingka and Kyoya are stopped by a mud hole in which Leone has gotten stuck in. Pegasus attempts to use Star Gazer on it only to be stopped by Leone's Lion Gale Force Wall. In a huge explosion, Pegasus and Leone change form to their owners surprise. The Beys seem to have hidden potential and Madoka cannot find any data on either Beyblade. Pegasus is soon pushed into a corner by Leone and is about to lose all it’s remaining rotations, however, Pegasus’ Performance Tip changes and both Beys soon begin their full power attacking spree again. Both Gingka and Kyoya appear to be shocked and the two Beys cause another massive explosion. Kenta, Madoka, and Benkei cover their eyes and when they open them they are shocked to see Gingka and Kyoya knocked to the ground while their Beyblades keep spinning. Meanwhile, Yuki is rushing to board a ship to find someone. However, Johannes is spying on him without Yuki noticing and pets a black cat. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Kyoya Tategami *Madoka Amano *Yuki Mizusawa *The Black Sun *Johannes *Blader DJ *Tournament Opponents *Audience *Black cat Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Debut in 4D and in the explanation of the Star Fragment) *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF (in the explanation of the Star Fragment) *Mercury Anubis 85XF (Debut in 4D) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Debut in 4D) *Rock Leone 145WB (Debut in 4D) *Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Debut) *Fang Leone 130W²D (Debut) Video thumb|right|300px|Episodethumb|300px|left|Preview Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:4D Episodes